jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zessie
Zessie (Z'/uri and J/'essie)' '''is the friendly relationship between Jessie Prescott and Zuri Ross. Zuri and Jessie have one of the closest relationships on the show. Zuri was the one to find Jessie and ask her to be their new nanny. They first met in New York, New Nanny. Jessie treats Zuri like a daughter, as shown when she sometimes says she loves her. Thus, they have a mother-daughter relationship. Zessie Moments New York, New Nanny *Zuri finds Jessie stranded on the floor near her building. *Zuri is the first Ross kid to meet Jessie and gets the idea of Jessie being their new nanny. *Jessie tells Zuri that Milly the mermaid is not real, making Zuri cry. *(Luke) and Zuri agrees to keep Jessie from the moment they first met her. The Talented Mr. Kipling *Zuri tells Jessie about a girl (who is imaginary) and that she is mean to her. *Jessie tells "Genevieve" to start being nicer to Zuri. *Jessie plays along and tells Zuri that "Genevieve" is sorry for picking on her. *Zuri tells Jessie about how the “girl” ripped her Build-a-Baboon stuffed animal, and, holds it up to show her the torn and leaking stuffing. *Jessie gives Zuri advice on how to deal with her imaginary bully, and, tells her to try being kind in return. Used Karma *When Zuri and Jessie, Ravi, Luke, Emma, and Mrs.Kipling were watching the scary movie, Zuri was sitting on Jessie's lap. One Day Wonders *Zuri begs and begs to go the park with Jessie, stating how adorable she is. *Eventually, Jessie gives in and Zuri goes along with her, insisting that she needs some Vitamin D (from the sun). *Zuri (and Ravi helps Jessie (and Luke) get money for their record deal with J.J. Mayfield. Zuri's New Old Friend *Jessie is worried about Zuri because a book she's reading says she should have outgrown her imaginary friends. *Jessie wanted Zuri to make some new, "real" friends. *Jessie gave Zuri a dollhouse. *Jessie gets jealous when Zuri hangs out with Nana Bananas too much and decides to kick her out. *Zuri tells Jessie she would always be her favorite "old person" as one of her real friends. Then Zuri gives Jessie a tantrum. A Christmas Story *Jessie agreed to help Zuri wrap Mrs. Kipling's present. *Both Jessie and Zuri agree that Ravi's overreacting towards Santa Claus. *When Ravi asked Jessie if Santa Claus was real, Jessie said that he was real because Zuri was there and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Star Wars *When Jessie freaks out after discovering that Jordan Taylor is staying at the Ross house, Zuri says that "this is why i'm not looking forward to puberty." Romancing the Crone *Jessie and Zuri team up to retrieve Mrs. Ross' tiara back from Ms. Chesterfield. *Jessie says she loves Zuri and the rest of the Ross kids. *Zuri hugs Jessie and said that she loves Jessie too. The Princess and the Pea Brain *Zuri tries to keep Jessie from going on her date with Brody. *Zuri is convinced that Tony is the one for Jessie. *Zuri said Jessie was the best nanny she ever had. *The whole episode, Zuri helped in ways for Jessie not to forget her. *Jessie cared about Zuri's every night bedtime story and decided to read her one, even though she had her date with Brody. *Zuri is shown to be a major Tessie shipper, as she started it and she was convinced that Jessie and Tony will get their "happily ever after". Tempest in a Teacup *Zuri scolds Tony before his date with Jessie. *Zuri remembers many of Jessies's embarrassing moments. *Zuri laughs when Jessie says that she was voted class barnacle but immediately stops when Jessie stares at her with a pained expression. *Zuri helps Jessie get ready for her date. *She insults Jessie's outfit choices. *Zuri gives Jessie permission to use one of Christina Ross's dresses. *Zuri says firmly that (Tony) and Jessie shouldn't have ''too ''much fun on their date, stating that she'll watch them the whole time. A Doll's Outhouse *Both Jessie and Zuri get over their worst fears. *Zuri helps Jessie get over her fear, even though she was laughing about it earlier. *Zuri brings a port-a-potty upstairs into her room to help Jessie get rid of her fear. *Zuri explains that the whole world is Jessie's outhouse (as the episode title states). *Jessie tucked Zuri into bed. *When Jessie put Zuri to bed, she said 'good night Zuri I love you' to her. Make New Friends But Hide the Old *Jessie tries to get Zuri to do her homework, despite Zuri refusing each and every time. *Zuri wins a remote-tug-of-war against Jessie. *Zuri tries to run away from Jessie by pressing the elevator button a million times. *Zuri tries avoiding Jessie throughout the episode. *Jessie tells Zuri that she's the smartest little girl she knows. *Jessie promises to Zuri that they'll tackle the homework issue together, and, even assures her that she will get a special reward in turn for completing her assignments. 101 Lizards *When Jessie tries giving an example (to Ravi) about his lizards leaving the Ross household, Zuri states, smiling, that men reject her, too. ("....As much as men reject ''you? (Zuri)" "You couldn't just let ''one ''go by? (Jessie)") To Be or Not to Be Me *They switched bodies with each other. *Before switching back Jessie (in Zuri's body) says 'thank you for trying to help me, you're the best little girl in the world' *Zuri (in Jessie's body) replied by saying 'I would do anything for you, you're the best nanny in the world' *After they switched back Jessie hugged Zuri. *they both counted to ten *Zuri wanted to be with Jessie because Zuri thinks Jessie is cool. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages